Joey and Lauren - The Next Twelve Months
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Sequel/epilogue to "Twelve Months" - what's happened in the twelve months Joey and Lauren have been back together?
1. Chapter 1

**After much deliberation I've decided to separate the epilogue into four different parts otherwise it would just be far too long. Part one is covering December, January and February, part two is covering March, April and May, part three is covering June, July and August and part four is covering September, October and November. Enjoy! And thank you once again to the wonderful 74crazychick who is an absolute diamond…**

**Starting in November 2014, Joey and Lauren have been together for a year and she's getting herself organised for an anniversary surprise from Joey. Just so you know…**

LAUREN'S POV:

A year had flown by and so much had happened, not just between Joey and I but within the family. I couldn't believe how fast the year had gone either. Joey and I were settled living together and happier than we'd ever been and I couldn't believe we were celebrating our first anniversary…

"Lauren, you decent?" Joey's voice asked as he knocked on the bedroom door

"Would it bother you if I was?" I questioned, a smirk on my face as I spoke

"Probably not" he replied "can I come in or not?"

"Yeah, come in" I informed him, turning around to face him as the door opened and he stepped in

"You look, wow, babe" he sighed "how did I get so lucky?"

"You must've been good in a previous life" I replied, winding my arms around his neck "so any hints on where we're going then?"

"Nope, but everything's organised so we better be going" he informed me "you ready?"

Nodding my head, I took his outstretched hand and let him lead me from the room and out of the house. We walked down the market hand-in-hand, his jacket wrapped around my shoulders to fight the chill in the air. Stopping outside R&R, he unlocked the door and let me step inside…

"Shouldn't the club be open tonight?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as he shut and locked the door behind him

"It should, but I came to an agreement with Sharon. She's letting me have the place for the night" he informed me "so come with me and shut your eyes"

"Joey" I proclaimed as he took my hand in his again, leading me down the steps

"Lauren, trust me, babe" he chuckled "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you"

I relaxed at his words and we continued our journey down to the bar in silence…

"Open" he whispered

Opening my eyes, I came face-to-face with a beautiful sight. He'd decorated the club with fairy lights and candles and over in the corner booth, he'd set us up a meal…

"Tell anyone about this and I'll have to kill you" he informed me

"It'll be our little secret" I assured him, wrapping my arm around his waist as he did the same to me "this is beautiful, Joey, thank you"

"Only the best for my girl" he replied, kissing me softly "shall we sit?"

I nodded and let him guide me over to the booth in the corner. Pulling a chair out for me, I sat down and watched as he moved to the opposite side of the table, sitting down too…

"I hope you're hungry. Et voila" he proclaimed, taking the closh from each of us

"Chinese food? Boy, do you know the way to a woman's heart" I sighed contentedly

"I didn't wanna risk giving you food poisoning by cooking" he admitted, smiling at me

Our first row came about when Joey, myself, Whitney, Lucy, Tyler and Fatboy were sat in the caf, deciding on what to do for Whitney's birthday…

"How about we go to R&R? Make a night of it?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Nah, I don't fancy it" Whitney admitted, smiling at me weakly

"Because of me? Because you think I'll drink?" I inquired

"No, not that" she replied "I just don't fancy it, that's all"

"Fats, Tyler, what do you two think?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at my two male friends

"Maybe Whitney's right, Lauren" Tyler stated, smiling at me weakly too

"Fats? Don't say you agree too?" I asked

"Maybe it's for the best, baby girl" he sighed, going back to his mug of tea

"Lucy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She stayed silent and I sighed, turning to Joey… "What do you think?"

"I agree with Whit, babe" he admitted "I'm sorry but I just think there'd be too much temptation"

"So you don't trust me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's not a case of whether I trust you or not. I just don't want anything to tempt you" he replied

"I'm tempted every day, Joey" I proclaimed "yet I don't drink. Why would being in the club be any different?"

"You'd be surrounded by alcohol, babe. I just don't think you'd cope" he explained

"Thanks, thanks a lot" I sighed "move. Now"

"Lauren, please" he begged, not moving from his seat to let me stand up

"I said move, Joey" I proclaimed

He sighed and moved from his seat, grabbing onto my wrist as I was about to walk out, nothing being said, his eyes just burning into mine. Pulling my wrist from his grasp, I walked out of the caf, now more tempted than ever…

"Lauren, are you okay?" Poppy questioned as I sat on the war memorial, trying to fight back the tears

"Yeah, I'm fine" I informed her, looking up at her through my tear-filled eyes

"Course you are. Come on, let's have a cup of tea and you can have a pedicure on me" she stated, holding her hand out to me

I took her hand and let her lead me across to "Beauty", the salon my Mum used to own. Sighing as we walked inside, she sat me down on one of the comfy chairs and began busying herself, organising what needed to be organised…

"I'll just go and make you a cuppa" she informed me "choose a colour"

I smiled weakly and turned to the rack of colours in front of me, Poppy making her way back down the stairs a minute later…

"Here we are. So where do you wanna start?" she asked, sitting opposite me, beginning my treatment

"All my friends think I'm gonna drink" I admitted, sighing heavily

"What? I don't" she proclaimed, shocked

"Fats does, Tyler does, Whitney does, Lucy does, and even Joey does too" I replied

"Oh, babe" she sighed "I'm sure they don't think that. What happened? Did they say that?"

"They didn't have to but I saw it in their eyes. We were in the caf, discussing plans for Whitney's birthday and I suggested R&R and they all agreed there'd be too much temptation there for me. There's temptation everywhere I go, Poppy. I resist going into the Vic and ordering a double vodka every single day"

JOEY'S POV:

Having finished my tea at the caf and giving Lauren some time to calm down, I made my way back to the house in search of her. Leaving the house after finding out she wasn't there, I made my way through the market, past the community centre and playground, finding her sat in "Beauty" with Poppy, and from where I was standing, I knew she'd been crying…

LAUREN'S POV:

I arrived back at number 23 a little while later, deciding to pack up my things that were at Joey's, throwing them into the carrier bag, thanking God there wasn't that much. Opening the drawer he'd emptied for me, I sighed as I saw one of his hoodies sat amongst my things. It was one of my favourites. So warm and smelled so much like him, even after I don't know how many washes. Picking it up, I moved and sat on the bed, inhaling the scent, shutting my eyes to try and stop the tears from falling…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched Lauren from the doorway of my bedroom, her hands clutching the hoodie I'd given her. I glanced at the bouquet of flowers in my hand that I'd bought her, stepping into the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

I felt the bed dip and turned, seeing Joey sat opposite me…

"I was just going" I informed him, throwing the hoodie back into the drawer

"You're not" he stated "I'm not letting you. Not until we've talked, anyway"

"What is there to say? You don't trust me, Joey. Why should I stay?" I questioned

"Because I love you and I'm an idiot" he replied "that's why. Just give me five minutes, please"

Sighing heavily, I sat back down on the bed, smiling weakly as I saw the flowers sitting next to him…

"I know what I said was idiotic and stupid" he began "but it's only because I am so scared that I might lose you. I couldn't face losing you, Lauren. When you were in rehab and I didn't know whether I'd see you again it killed me, which is why I was such an idiot and did what I did whilst you were gone, and then you came back and man, I fell in love with you all over again because you were the Lauren I fell in love with at the start. The confident, beautiful, witty and sarcastic Lauren I couldn't help but fall for, just like you are now. I won't be able to cope if you have another setback, and I won't be able to cope if you have to go away again. I know you're strong and face temptation every day but I just worry about you so much. That's the only reason why I don't think it's a good idea. But we've decided between us, we're gonna go to the all you can eat Chinese at the weekend, and I really want you to be there, not just as a friend or as an acquaintance, but as my girlfriend, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered, bowing my head

"What're you sorry for?" he asked, tilting my chin up so our eyes locked

"Being such a bitch. I shouldn't have stormed off. I should've let you explain" I sighed

"You had every right to" he replied "you've got nothing to be sorry for"

"I have. I'm sorry for putting you through hell when I was away" I informed him

"I know you are" he assured me

"And I'm sorry for putting you through hell when you saw me with Jake" I sighed

"Stop apologising. Just please tell me you're staying and we can forget about this?" he begged

I nodded, a smile appearing on my features as one did on Joey's too. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb stroked underneath my eyelid, wiping some of the stray tears away…

"Do we have the place to ourselves?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded… "Yeah, Alice is out with Tamwar. Why?"

"Make love to me" I whispered, pressing my lips to his softly

The moan that escaped my lips was swallowed by Joey's mouth as I fell back against the bedsheets, Joey hovering over me. His mouth worshipped mine as his hands expertly worked at unbuttoning my shirt, raising me up so he could push it off my shoulders and down my arms…

Kissing his way down my body, he stopped at my mound, running a finger up my damp panties…

"So wet, baby" he whispered, pressing a kiss to the material, my hips bucking desperately

"Joey" I whimpered, needing to relieve some of the friction

"What do you want me to do, baby?" he asked, looking up at me

"Use your mouth and tongue and make me come" I begged

Smiling up at me, he ripped the panties from my legs, dropping them to the floor, his mouth on my mound within seconds. Within five minutes, my orgasm was teetering on the edge and Joey had me panting and moaning his name, just like he always did. It only took two more flicks of his tongue across my clit for me to come, my body experiencing one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had. Kissing his way back up my body as my high finished and my breathing became normal again, I ran my hands down Joey's chest to his jeans, unbuttoning them, pushing them down his legs with his help…

"Nice toes, babe" he breathed against my lips "did Poppy do them?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked

"I saw you in Beauty earlier" he admitted "and I could see you'd been crying. It broke my heart"

"Forget about it" I begged, locking my legs around his waist as he sheathed himself within me "oh, Joey, I'm never gonna get tired of this"

"Me neither, babe" he replied, kissing my lips softly as he began to thrust

**So that's part one done, what did you think? Wonder what's in store for part two?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday, babe" he breathed in my ear as I opened my eyes. I groaned and pulled away from him, rolling onto my front. The last thing I wanted was to be reminded that today is indeed my birthday. Yes, I may be happier than I've been in years but that doesn't mean my opinion to celebrate my birthday has changed... I'd told Joey two weeks earlier when he'd first broached the subject that I didn't want to celebrate it… and yet his words told me that he'd ignored my request. "I know you don't want to mark today, Lauren, but it's a milestone. You're no longer a teenager. So start behaving and let me treat you"

I turned my head and looked at him, smiling as he stared at me intently. I sighed as he leant forward and pressed his lips to mine… "So what do you have planned to torture me with?" I asked when he pulled away…

"Wait and see, babe. Wait and see" he replied, a smirk on his face that normally I would love but now filled me with absolute dread. He climbed out of bed and pulled a t-shirt onto his bare chest… "I'll be back in a few minutes" he informed me, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him…

I glanced around his room once he was gone. It finally looked like his, with touches of me here and there. The door reopened a couple of minutes later and in he walked, a tray in his hands. I pulled myself up in the bed and he put the tray on my lap. Breakfast in bed. It may have been a little cliché but it was also ultra sweet and something Joey had never done before, for me, anyway. On the tray was a small mug with some daffodils in them. There was a mug of coffee, made exactly the way I like it. I looked up at him and smiled, seeing the worry on his face. There was a plate with some toast on the tray too, with some jam on the side of the plate. "Thanks, Joey" I sighed, stretching up and kissing him softly…

"Nothing but the best for my girl" he informed me, moving to sit bedside me, his arm moving around my shoulders. He pulled me against his side and I started to eat.

"What're you having?" I questioned as I picked up the cup of coffee from my tray

"I'll get something later" he replied

"Don't be silly, Joe. Have some toast" I proclaimed, picking up a slice and holding it out to him

"Honestly, babe, I'm fine" he assured me. I looked up at him, pulling the puppy dog eyes combined with a pout and he sighed, taking the toast from me and eating it begrudgingly. I drank half the coffee and then held the cup out for him too. He smiled at me and took the mug, draining the rest of it. Breakfast was done as soon as he put the mug back on the tray. I picked it up and started to move, getting ready to climb over him and sort myself out for the day… "Not so fast, babe" he informed me, grabbing my waist and pulling me back beside him…

"Joey…" I sighed

He picked up the tray and carried it over to the door, placing it on the floor next to it. He then came back to the bed and sat next to me again. "Now I want you to be gracious for the next few minutes…"

"What have you done, Joe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I may have got you a couple of gifts" he admitted. The self doubt evident on his face…

I shut my eyes and pushed away the small surge of anger at what he'd said. I'd specifically told him I didn't want any presents but then I also said I didn't want to celebrate today either so I wasn't overly surprised that he'd ignored me about this as well. "Joey, I said I just wanted today to be a normal day"

"Can't a boyfriend buy his girlfriend some gifts for her birthday?" he asked, his hand reaching for mine and lacing our fingers together

"But" I protested, Joey cutting me off and pressing his lips against mine

I stared into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in their depths. "Fine" I whispered "but if you've spent loads of money on me, I'm going to seriously consider some form of punishment for you" I warned him…

He smirked at me… "Consider me warned". He got up from the bed and made his way to his wardrobe. Thirty seconds later he returned with two small parcels. He handed me the biggest one first and I stared at it for several seconds… "Open it then. It's not going to explode" he teased as I continued to watch it hesitantly. I carefully tore the paper off and inside was a small, white cardboard box. I glanced at him, seeing the smirk on his face. I opened the lid to the box and smiled when I saw the contents. A large cupcake, my favourite flavour too. His hand appeared between me and the cake and he lifted it carefully from the box, placing it in the palm of his hand. I smiled when he then pushed a candle into the top of it and lit it. "Happy Birthday, babe" he whispered as he moved the cake towards me. "Make a wish, Lauren"

I stared at him intently… "I don't need to, Joe. I already have everything I could ever wish for"

"There must be something you want?" he questioned

I shook my head, signaling no…

"Well can you do me a favour and blow the candle out anyway? Before I set the bed on fire"

I smiled and turned my attention back to the cake and pause slightly. A quick thought ran through my head as I blew the candle out. Here goes nothing… Joey pulled the candle from the top of the cake and held it out towards me… "I'm in the mood to share today, Joe" I informed him, carefully dividing the cake into two and passing him half. He shook his head but silently ate his half whilst I did the same…

Once the cake was all gone, and it was amazing, by the way, Joey turned to me again. "So, are you ready for your second present?" he asked, passing me a small box that looked suspiciously like something I didn't think we… I… was ready for. I bit my lip and looked at him nervously….

"This one won't explode either, babe" he informed me

I think he could see how nervous I was. I tore the paper away this time and my heart was racing as I stared at the jewellery box that I now held in my hand. A box from Tiffany's…

"Joey, this is far too much money" I proclaimed

"You haven't even opened it yet. How can you say that?" he asked

"Because it's Tiffany's and I know anything from there costs a fortune" I sighed

"Just open the box, babe. I'll handle the consequences after" he begged, the smirk on his face again. I smiled at him, thinking back to my earlier threat. It seemed I would be punishing him shortly and he didn't seem to be bothered…

I took the lid off the box and gasped when I saw what was inside. It wasn't what I was expecting at all… "Are these?" I asked, staring at him dumbfounded

"Yes" he informed me, whispering slightly, a crease appearing between his eyes as he frowned

"So?" I questioned

"Move in with me, Lauren" he whispered, leaning forward, kissing the soft skin in front of my ear

"I thought…" I stopped, hesitating

"I know what you thought, babe. It was written all over your face. I don't think either of us ready for that yet. But maybe living together we could try?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Well, that was romantic" I replied, a smirk on my face

"Is that a yes?" he asked, shifting his body towards mine, pushing me back so I was lying on the bed as he hovered above me

"Maybe" I informed him. He smirked at me and lowered his mouth to my neck, kissing me gently, sucking on the skin so it would leave a mark. It was the one place that he knew was a weakness for me. The one place he could kiss me and get me to agree to anything. "God, Joe" I moaned as I writhed beneath him…

"Is that a yes?" he asked again

"Yes. It's a yes. YES!" I cried out, my back arching off the mattress as he sucked on my neck again. My body felt alive and all he'd done was kiss and suck my neck. His hand slipped under the t-shirt I was wearing and grazed up my body, caressing my breast as his mouth worked higher up my neck. "Joe, please"

"We're supposed to be going out for the day…"

"Can't we just stay here?" I questioned

"I could be persuaded" he breathed in my ear, his hot breath erupting goosebumps on my body

"How?" I asked, turning my head slightly so I could see his face

"You said something about punishing me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You want me to?" I questioned

"I want to know what you had planned. After all I did break your rules. I chose to celebrate your birthday, and I spent money on you" his reply being separated by kisses to my jaw

"A lot of money, Joey" I scolded

"You're worth it, babe" he informed me

"You know the best punishment I could give you would be to get out of this bed right now but to be honest that would be punishing me as much as you" I admitted "make love to me, Joey"

"It would truly be my pleasure" he replied. His hands had stripped me bare in less than a minute, his clothes quick to follow, all dropped to the floor and disregarded. His hands gripped my waist and then he was buried inside of me. His mouth meeting mine in an urgent kiss, his tongue in my mouth, brushing against mine. "I love you so much, babe" he whispered. His hand rose and tucked some hair behind my ear, his action reinforcing the words he'd just said. His hips moved slowly, pushing and pulling in and out of my body. I moaned softly, my body moving in time with his as we both strived towards our combined goal. It wouldn't be long, we both knew that. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I neared orgasm…

"Oh God, Joey" I gasped, his hips moving harder and faster against mine "so close"

He pulled his mouth from mine and stared down at me intently. The desire and love in his eyes so intense it took my breath away and pushed me even closer. "Come for me, babe" he whispered. His words are the final straw for me and I scream his name, my body clenching around him and drawing his peak from him too. He lay on top of me, all energy gone from both of us… for now anyway…

Several hours later I had decided my birthday had been pretty fucking fantastic and there had been plenty of fucking involved. By my last count it had been seven times… who knew where Joey got his stamina from but all I knew was that I was a very lucky girl.

I saw the Tiffany's box on the side and I pulled myself from Joey's arms slightly and reached across for it. Taking the lid off I pulled the key ring out of the box. It was a simple heart shape in sterling silver but hanging from it, along with the key to this house was two silver charms. Both of them were heart shaped too, one with a J engraved on it and the other with an L. I slid the key ring onto a finger on my right hand and clasped the key and charms in my fist. Joey knew me so much better than I ever imagined.

His arms tightened around my waist and pulled me back against him again, his cock hard once again against my thigh. Happy Birthday to me…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Are you sure you don't mind me moving in and you moving across to number 5, Al? I feel so bad" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"I need to get away from this house. It has too many memories of Michael" she informed me

"Maybe it's for the best then? A fresh start and everything?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I think it will be" she replied, smiling widely at me

"But you do need to know you're always welcome here, okay?" I questioned

Nodding her head, she smiled at me and opened her arms for a hug… "Just continue to make my brother happy and everything will be fine"

"I intend to" I assured her, smiling widely as Joey walked in through the front door, all sweaty and hot from the gym

"From the look in your eyes I'm gonna go and I'll come and get the rest of my things later" she informed me, winking at me as she made her way past Joey and out of the door

"Did I do something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he dumped his bag on the floor

"No, she just thought you and I could use some alone time" I informed him "which we could. How about I come and scrub your back?"

Joey smirked at me and the next thing I knew he'd thrown me over his shoulder and was hurrying up the stairs and into the bathroom…

After our shower, we decided to grab some lunch and head to the high street to do some shopping, both of us wanting things to be our own seeing as though I was moving in…

"So what's on the list then?" Joey inquired as we walked down the high street hand-in-hand

"A new TV for starters. I can't live without Sky" I informed him, stopping outside of Curry's

"We don't need a new TV. We can get a Sky package" Joey replied

"Joey, how long do you think that TV of yours is gonna last?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

Sighing with defeat, I took his hand and pulled him inside the store, both of us emerging twenty minutes later, having bought a TV and some other new appliances…

"To your first night here" Joey proclaimed as he handed me an orange juice

"To my first night here" I mirrored, both of us clinking glasses

I reached for the TV remote and clicked the on button, sighing heavily as it didn't work…

"What's wrong?" Joey questioned

"Good job we've bought a new one" I sighed, flopping back into the sofa cushions

"There's plenty of other things we can do" he replied, his body hovering above me in seconds

"Oh yeah, like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I wound my arms around his neck

"I could take you to bed and show you how glad I am you're moving in?" he suggested

"Or you could show me down here and then in the bedroom?" I inquired

Smirking at me, he pressed his lips against mine softly, a moan escaping my lips as he ground his crotch against mine…


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren" I heard Kirsty shout as I made my way down the market that morning

"What's up? I'm running late" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I won't keep you long. How do you and Joey fancy a family dinner tonight?" she asked

"Yeah, it sounds good to me. I'll have to double check with Joey though to make sure he's not working. I'll call you" I informed her "I'm sorry, but I really have to go"

"It's fine, go, go" she chuckled as I hurried off to the tube station

JOEY'S POV:

"Family dinner? Do you remember the last one we went to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"How could I forget?" Lauren asked "but there's no drama this time so please, Joey, please"

"I'm not too sure. I might need some convincing" I admitted

"And what do you think would convince you?" she inquired, moving towards me

"Well since seeing you in that dress, I'm pretty horny" I informed her, running my hands up her legs and under the material of her dress, cupping her bum, pushing her body into mine, grounding my crotch against hers "so I think you know what I want"

"I do but I don't think we have time" she replied, biting down on her bottom lip softly

"There's always time" I stated, moving us backwards so her body was pressed between the wall and me, my hands bunching the material of her dress in my hands, pushing it up around her waist

"Joey" she gasped as I lowered myself to my knees, running my hand across her panties

"You say we don't have time but yet you're so wet" I informed her, pulling the material down her legs, smiling as she stepped out of them willingly "we do have time, don't we, Lauren?"

"Not really" she admitted, gasping loudly as I pushed a finger into her

"We do have time, don't we, Lauren?" I asked again, looking up at her

She licked her lips and nodded, signalling yes. I heard her sigh as I pushed another finger into her. Continuing to watch her, I moved my mouth to her mound, hearing a moan escape her lips as I sucked her clit into my mouth…

"Joey" she whimpered, her hands tugging at fistfuls of my hair

"You know I like it when you're feisty, babe" I chuckled, my words vibrating against her skin, a smirk appearing on my face as I saw her shudder

LAUREN'S POV:

Fifteen minutes later Joey and I were redressing and readjusting our clothing and heading out the door, making our way across to number 5. Entwining my hand with his, I rang the doorbell, Kirsty opening the door a few seconds later…

"You're late" she sighed, giving me a disapproving look

"We didn't realise the time" I admitted, stepping inside followed by Joey "sorry"

"It's okay, you're both here now. Come through" she replied, ushering us into the living room "what do you both want to drink?"

"Orange juice for me please. Beer, Joey?" I inquired, looking up at him

Joey nodded and she smiled, making her way into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with our drinks…

"So what's all this in aid of then?" I questioned, taking a sip of my orange juice

"Your Dad and I have an announcement to make. We're having a baby" she proclaimed

"What?" Abi and I asked in unison

"What Kirsty said, girls. We're having a baby" Dad informed us both, smiling widely

I glanced up at Joey and he wrapped an arm around my waist supportively… "Well I guess congratulations are in order then, aren't they?"

"You mean that?" Dad inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, course I do. I'm really happy for you both" I admitted, smiling widely

"Me too" Abi informed them

"Thanks, you two" Dad sighed, wrapping his arms around Lauren and I, hugging us both

After all the congratulations had been done, everyone sat down for dinner…

"I can't believe they're having a baby" I admitted to Joey as we made our way home

"Are you really happy about it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know how I feel about it" I informed him "it's just strange, that's all"

"How do you mean?" he inquired as we walked into the house, shutting and bolting the door behind us

"I don't know" I sighed "it's just weird to think I'm going to have a stepbrother or sister in a few months time"

"But just think, it'll give us practice for when we have our own" he replied, smiling at me

"You think about that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him in shock

"Course I do. I love you" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored, kissing him softly

"I was thinking" Joey began to speak a few mornings later

"Are you sure that's safe?" I questioned, smirking at him

"If you'd let me finish" he chuckled, rolling his eyes at me "I was thinking we could go away for a weekend, just me and you?"

"Where were you thinking?" I inquired

"Barcelona, maybe?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I've always wanted to go there" I proclaimed

"I know, which is why I've booked tickets for us to fly out next weekend" he informed me

"You've what? Joey, please tell me you're not messing around" I begged

"I'm not messing around. We fly out of Heathrow on Friday night" he replied

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I proclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was super excited as we took off for Barcelona, so much so that she forgot all about her fear of flying. Four hours later, we arrived, making our way to baggage claim…

"Look how beautiful it is out there" she sighed

"Babe, focus, you've just missed your luggage" I informed her

"Sorry, I just can't believe we're here" she admitted "thank you so much for this, Joey"

I smiled and kissed her softly, handing her bag to her as it came around the turnstile again…

"Mr and Mrs. Branning?" she questioned as we checked in and made our way up to the room

"I thought it could be an excuse for a dirty weekend away" I admitted, smirking at her

"It can be, but we're not spending all our time in the hotel room" she informed me

I nodded my head in agreement, both of us stopping outside our hotel room door…

"I think we could make the most of this bed?" Lauren suggested as she threw herself onto it, leaning up onto her elbows as I dumped the bags by the door

"I think we could too" I replied, a squeal escaping her lips as I climbed on top of her

**Last part next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had gone away for a couple of days on a training course. Who knew barman needed training courses?! But apparently they did. He was due back later that evening and as I made my way downstairs with the washing that morning, I dropped the basket to the floor as there was a knock at the door…

"Thanks, Masood" I replied, smiling at him as I took the post from his hands

"Lauren, wait" I heard Whitney's voice call as she made her way over to the house, Lucy in tow

"What can I do for you two?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I leant against the doorjamb

"We were wondering if you fancied coming out tonight?" she asked

"Sorry but Joey and I have plans. He's been away and it's the first time I've seen him in three days" I admitted, smiling lightly at them

"So your boyfriend's more important than your friends now?" Lucy inquired "should've guessed"

"Lucy" Whitney proclaimed "I'm sorry, Lauren"

"No, it's fine. Actually, Lucy, he is. He's the one that's supported me the most and been there for the most, more than any of you have. So excuse me for wanting to spend some time with him"

"Lauren, wait" Whitney begged as I shut the door in their faces

Picking up the wash basket again, I made my way into the kitchen to put the washing into the machine. Setting it going, I leant against the worktop, inhaling and exhaling, trying to get rid of the urge to have a drink as it built up within me. It was no good, I had to have some alcohol. Rooting through all the kitchen cupboards, I found some brandy. Finding a glass, I poured a large amount into the glass and put it to my lips, pausing, hesitating before throwing it against the wall…

JOEY'S POV:

"_Joey, it's me, you need to come home now. I don't know what I'm gonna do if you don't. I've just almost had a drink, Joey. I need you. Please, get here as soon as you can"_

As I packed my case and hurried from the hotel, checking out and paying my bill, not caring about the consequences of leaving early I thought about everything I'd said to Lauren on the day she thought I doubted her. My heart was telling me to rush home because if she did drink, I was at risk of losing her, either her dying because of the drink or being sent back to rehab, and I couldn't put myself through that again. Thankfully the course we'd been sent on was only an hour away and soon I was pulling up outside the house, hurrying inside, my heart breaking as I saw Lauren curled up in a ball amongst the broken glass and alcohol…

"Baby" I whispered, breaking the silence

"You came" she sighed "thank you for coming"

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I inquired, sitting down next to her, lifting her onto my lap

"I thought you'd be disappointed in me for being so weak" she admitted

"Lauren, look at me" I sighed. She did as I asked and turned her head to me "I could never, ever, ever be disappointed in you. Yes you poured a drink but you didn't drink any of it, did you?"

She shook her head, signalling no…

"Then that's what matters. You overcame the urge" I replied, stroking her back up and down, feeling her calm in my embrace "that's all we need to think about. You're not weak, Lauren. You're strong. One of the strongest people I know; stronger than me"

"How am I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"On the way back here I almost broke down in tears thinking about all the possible scenarios I could've found when I got back here" I informed her "I didn't know whether you would've drank in the time it took me to get from the hotel to here, I was petrified, Lauren"

"Maybe it would be better for everyone if I were dead" she sighed

"Don't you dare say that" I proclaimed, startling her "I'm sorry, baby, but don't. How can you even think it'd be better for everyone? Especially me? I'd kill myself if I lost you"

"You wouldn't" she replied, staring into my eyes

"I would" I stated "without you, my life isn't worth living. It's that simple. If you go, I go"

"Then I'm not gonna go" she informed me "so you're not going anywhere either"

"That's a deal" I replied, kissing the palm of her hand that was cupping my cheek "how about we get this mess cleaned up and then we get into our slob clothes and have a takeaway?"

"Sounds perfect" she admitted "I'm gonna go and have a bath. I feel dirty"

"Okay, baby" I stated, kissing her softly as we both stood up "I'll clean this up and then order us some food"

NOVEMBER:

23rd November 2014. 2 years to the day since I crashed the car into the shop window and everything went to hell. Joey was out, leaving me with my thoughts of what had happened. I'd always remember it…

"Lauren, babe" Joey called into the house, snapping me out of my trance

"I thought you were gonna be gone most of the morning?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I thought so too but I got done early. Right, I'm just gonna do this before I lose my nerve" he admitted "Lauren, I love you, and I want today to be about happiness and not sadness and remembering what happened, I want you to remember this exact moment. Will you marry me?"

"What?" I questioned

"Will you marry me? I wanna make you my wife. Make today about something more than sadness and bad memories so unless you want more, say yes, Lauren, please, baby" he begged

"Okay, yes. Yes, I'll marry you" I informed him

He smiled widely at me and picked me up into his arms, spinning me around until both of us were dizzy. Setting me back down on the ground, leaning us against the wall, he pulled a ring box from his pocket, opening it to be presented with a beautiful diamond encrusted ring…

"Joey, it's beautiful" I sighed, taking the ring from the box, handing the ring to him and then taking the box from him, holding it in my hand, holding my ring hand out to him "are you gonna put it on?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I wanna savour this, fiancée" he replied, kissing me softly

"That I could get used to" I admitted, watching as he slipped the ring onto my finger

"Me too, fiancée" he chuckled, one of my arms winding around his neck, pulling his face down to mine as I pressed my lips against his in a gentle and loving kiss

I was going to be a wife…

LAUREN'S RING:

. 

**Ta-da, sequel done and dusted! Thank you to you all, hope you've all enjoyed it!**


End file.
